Things I Want to See the Titans Do
by angie1la
Summary: Just some things I wanna see the Teen Titans do. I'm really bored. This is weird, I warned you. I will be writing moar
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm really bored, so I'm just gonna make this for the fun of it.**

**Btw, some are a tiny smidge mean to da Titans, so heads up! And, I stole some of these from TT memes.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Weird things I wanna see the Titans do

1. Raven singing Bad Romance

2. Starfire singing Bad Romance

3. Cyborg do the "Robot" dance

4. Beast Boy dye his hair pink 'cause it clashes with green :P

5. Robin jump off the Titans Tower screaming, "YOLO"

6. The Titans from the show Teen Titans, GO meet the original Titans

7. The Titans from the show Teen Titans, GO the same height as the Titans

8. Robin singing in the shower

9. The Titans from the show Teen Titans, GO fighting the Titans with meatballs

10. Robin singing "Bat" Romance in the shower

11. The Teen Tyrants appear in one of the Teen Titans episodes

12. Starfire cutting her toenails

13. Cyborg taking a shower

14. Robin daring Slade to wink

15. Beast Boy turning into a bat and singing "Bat" Romance

16. Raven doing the wave with her black soul-self hands

17. Starfire being a cheerleader

18. Cyborg being a cheerleader

19. Slade telling Robin, "We may fight a lot, but I will always want you."

20. Robin without his mask

21. Da Titans reading ma list

22. Slade tell Robin, "I am your fatha"

23. A toaster telling Cyborg, "I am your fatha"

24. Starfire get a bob haircut

25. Raven with Caucasian skin

26. Starfire with Caucasian skin

27. Young Justice and Teen Titans JOIN FORCES

28. Cyborg with hair

29. Beast Boy with braces

30. Terra comes back and she's all like, "Sup, I'm alive!" and Tara's all like, "Whoa, gurl, who do you think you are?" and they fight over BB

31. Robin runs out of hair gel

32. Starfire runs out of conditioner

33. Starfire discovers ketchup and breaks up with mustard

34. LARRY RETURNS

35. Larry pops outa Robin's head in YJ (I know its not TT but I really wanna see YJ Robin do the funny dance)

36. Robin wear a swim suit

37. Raven wear a swim suit

38. Cyborg loses the T-Car

39. Starfire and Beast Boy have a reality show

40. Cyborg wear a swim suit

41. GENDA BENDA

42. Unleash Robin's fangirls on him

43. Terra, if you could be a bender, what element would you chose?

44. They all switch super powers

45. They all lose their powers, Robin be all like, "SUCKAS!"

46. Raven's dad visits for Father's Day

47. Batgirl comes for a visit (oooh, Starfire got some competition)

48. Beast Boy with a French accent

49. Cyborg and Jinx :P

50. SEASON SIX

* * *

**Well, gotta run! Starfire is trying to kill me for #47**

**Starfire: YOU SHALL PERISH FOR SUCH THOUGHT**

**Robin: Yeah, and for #42**

**Cyborg: #23 was just mean**

**Beast Boy: (Sighs happily)**

**Raven: Whats up with you?**

**Beast Boy: #30**

**Raven: (Gives me death glare)**

**Me: Yes, darlings, love ya too. Bye! (Runs off laughing like a maniac)**

**Robin: I swear, Slade did this**

**Cyborg: Naw, you heard the girl, she wrote these**

**Raven: She's weird...**

**Yes, yes I am weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS MA FIRST CHAPTER OF 2014!**

**My resolution was to get more involved with DC Comics, you know, go to comic book stores and learn more than just the Teen Titans, even tho they're awesome. I already know an unhealthy amount and am willing to know moar!**

**Oh, and here's a little quote that totally fits me;**

**"Insane people in an insane world are sane."**

**-Really sorry, i forgot his name, but he completely gets us.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, but don't think i hate myself for being weird. I am very comfortable with the oddity i am. The Joker is very proud of me :P**

**Keep Calm and Stay Weird!**

* * *

51. Slade's New Year resolutions (it'll probably look like this; 1. Stalk Robin more, 2. Clean out the garage, 3. GET A LOYAL APPRRENTICE)

52. Silkie. Nyan cat. You get the idea

53. Robin taking a shower and then the alarm rings

54. The return of PINK RAVEN

55. Raven singing the "Trouble in Tokyo" version of the TT theme song

56. When they're fighting a villain, they start breaking out in a flash mob and sing, "Why Can't We Be Friends?"

57. Robin taking muscle pictures of himself and then the alarm rings

58. Cyborg meets Astro Boy

59. Beast Boy's New Year resolutions (it'll probably look like this; 1. Play more video games, 2. Shed moar awesomeness, 3. GET A STABLE GURLFRIEND

60. Mas y Menos's Halloween costume

61. Robin doing the chicken dance

62. They all switch mouths again

63. Starfire doing the dance of the chicken

64. Starfire talking like an Earth teen

65. Cyborg talking like Starifire

66. Robin with a mullet

67. Raven with a mullet

68. Beast Man

69. Everyone dresses up like Robin again

70. Everyone dresses up like Slade

71. Beast Boy switches voices with Slade

72. Cyborg's arm. Lightsaber. You get the idea

73. Robin talking like an Earth teen

74. Robin gets a growth spurt

75. Beast Boy gets a growth spurt

76. Um, how does Cyborg go to the bathroom?

77. Raven gets a growth spurt

78. Starfire gets a gr- no, never mind

79. Robin playing the electric guitar

80. BB plays the acoustic guitar and has a Spanish accent

81. Slade reads this list

82. YJ Robin trades places with TT Robin

83. TTG episode, "Gorilla" actually happened in TT

84. Lice O_O

85. Da Team eating Chinese food

86. Starfire cooks for Slade and gives him food poisoning

87. Raven cooks for Slade and gives him food poisoning

88. Raven kept her long hair

89. Beast Boy grows his first chest hair

90. BB plays the saxophone

91. Cyborg grows his first chest hair

92. Watch, "Llamas with Hats" on Youtube. Then, this will make sense; Every time something bad happens, Robin's all like, "Caaaaaaaaaaarl!' instead of, "Slade"

93. Watch, "Charlie the Unicorn" on Youtube. Then this will make sense; One day, Starfire's all like, "Let's go to the Candy Mountain, Raven, the Candy Mountain!" in that weird voice

94. Cybyque sauce

95. The TT all have British accents

96. Every time the boys are gone, Raven and Silkie play their video games

97. Pretty, Pretty Pegasus

98. Starfire. Second Christmas. You get the idea

99. One day, Robin realizes that he's wearing tights

100. Electric chair. Directors of TT. Season Six.

* * *

**You get the idea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a thank you to TheSunIsStalkingMe! (Also teentitanseverything on ig)**

**I was really bored the other day so I made up these little comic strips in my head. I'm running out of Things I Wanna See the Titans Do so I'll write down the comics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Robin and Starfire idly chatting. Chatting stops and they look at each other all lovey-dovey. Notice that Starfire has red hair)

(Suddenly...)

Batgirl: Am I interrupting?

(Notice that Batgirl has red hair)

Robin: What the-

Robin (Whispers at Batgirl): What the heck are you doing here?!

Batgirl: Well then. I was expecting, "Sups, Babs!" but guess that's too much to-

Starfire: Robin...

Robin (mutters): Great, just great

Starfire: Who is this?

Robin: Oh, this is Batgirl, she's just my-

Batgirl: Girlfriend!

Robin: What?! No! She's just a girl. That's a friend. That's it.

(Starfire's eyes turn green)

Starfire: Is that so...

Voice from the back: Omigod! _Dick Grayson_ is that you?!

(Robin looks to the right)

Robin: _Raya Vestri_? I haven't seen you since the circus! You look amazing!

(Notice that the voice from the back is Raya. Also notice that she has red hair.)

(Starfire's hands start smoking)

Robin: Uh, I mean-

Starfire: I do not know who you two are, and I do not care. Just know that Robin is MY boy friend, is that clear?

Batgirl: Are you mad, girl? I saw him first!

Raya: Ac-scuse me? I knew him since we were in diapers!

(The girls begin to argue)

Robin: Ladies, LADIES!

Another voice from the back: Can I join?...

(Everyone looks to the left. Slade is standing there with a red wig)

* * *

**Raya Vestri is a real character, she's in the Nightwing New 52 vol. 1 comic book.**

**Admit it, it was weird.**

**Here's another;**

* * *

(Robin is working on some gadgets, alone, in his room)

Robin:_ A-choo!_

(Slade peeps out of air vent)

Slade: Bless you

(Slade disappears into air vent)

(Robin is freaked out. He pulls out his grapple gun and aims it at his head)

* * *

Raven: Evil, beware, we have waffles

Mumbo Jumbo: OMG NOOOOO

Control Freak: WTF! WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!

Mad Mod: WHO GAVE THE DUCKIES WAFFLES?!

Slade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

(Raven looks at waffles, surprised. She smiles mischievously)

* * *

Slade: I am the evil that haunts the darkest corners of your mind, (etc,etc)

(Robin thinks of the darkest corners of his mind)

Robin: Dafaq, brah?!

* * *

**Yeah... I was really bored, and with a mind like mine, you must do something that make people wonder how many times you were dropped on the head.**

**I promise I will write the Things! REally sorry I didn't today!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**BAIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the... strangeness... of the last one. Hmm, maybe it wasn't strange, it was, was, was irrelevant. **

**Batgirl almost killed me for the last "irrelevant" chapter. She called me crazy and that I was asking for it. Maybe I was :P.**

**Slade is out to get me, too, but I threw a carrot at him.**

**And I don't type this on Microsoft, so I had to retype this, like, three times because I forgot to save.**

**Ya, okai, enjoy.**

* * *

101. I really get to throw a carrot at Slade

102. The Teen Titans, three dimensional

103. Jump City is in Narnia

104. The Teen Titans, one dimensional (is that even possible?)

105. Slade with a Russian accent

106. Starfire: Robin is mine, I saw him first  
Slade: Don't make me snap my fingers in the z formation, head rotation, hair flip-cation, talk to the hand, talk to the fist, face it girl, you just got  
dissed

107. Cyborg's version of the TT theme song becomes official

108. Scary movie night, again

109. Batman reading this list

110. Give Starfire one of those Rainbow Loom rubber band things and lots of free time (I am currently maing a bracelet with it and know how addictive it is)

111. Poor Cyborg gets a girl

112. Beast Boy starts singing Roar

113. Trigon sings Demons and points at his closet (did I already do this?)

114. Robin's evidence room is actually filled with pics of Jennifer Lawrence

115. Or Selena Gomez

116. Cyborg gets a JB haircut (by JB I mean Jack Black :D)

117. Starfire the Terrible (from TTG) actually destroys Robin's year supply of hair gel (I sort of already did this)

118. The producers of TTG realize Starfire's hair is supposed to be RED, not PINK

119. Daddybats comes for a visit

120. Daddyraven (is that a thing?) comes for a visit

121. When Larry "broke reality" it became all dark and gloomy, and then when Johnny Rancid jumped into the power source thingy it became into that cartoony world

122. Teen Titans East is actually supposed to be a group of evil teens that Deathstroke (Slade) built, soooo...

123. Cyborg: Hey, Rob, what's your real name?

Robin: ...why should I tell you

Beast Boy: Duuude! You already know our names, I'm Garfield, Cy is Victor, Raven is Raven, Starfire is Koriand'r, what's your name?

Starfire: Yes, it would be glorious to know!

Raven: Sure

Robin: Fine, but only because I promised to never keep secrets

Cyborg: Yay!

Robin: It's... it's Dick

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire: ...

124. Harlem Shake. Beast Boy's huge amp. :P

125. Does Jump City's crime rate go up or down during football season?...

* * *

**Omft, I'm really sorry, but I have writer's block. Probably because I have school tomorrow -_-**

**Sooooo, to make it up to you guys, for the second time, I'm gonna do a vote. You don't have to, but you should if you want to see how many other people sort of think the same as you. I'm bored. Here goes;**

Robstar or Robrae

BBrae or BBterra

SEASON SIX or meh (YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE)

Young Justice?

Red X is Jason Todd?

Cyborg and Bumble Bee or Jinx

**Here are my answers, but they don't matter;**

**Robstar**

**BBterra (sorry Raven! You'll find love!)**

**SEASON SIX**

**Yes, I like Young Justice**

**I don't really think Red X is Jason...**

**Cybee**

**Yeah, okay. Sorry if this wasn't really funny.**

**Omft stands for Oh My French Toast**


End file.
